Your Claim On Me
by Demonic kunoichiKagi
Summary: He told her she belonged to him and she told him that she didn't mind. Adopted by YukimuraShuusuke Girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Your Claim On Me**

**Important AN:**

I adopted this story. It originally belongs to **YukimuraShuusuke Girl**

There will be some changes though...

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

This is Inuyasha and Vampire Knight Crossover.

**Pairing**: beginning is Aido and Kagome than it's going to be Kaname and Kagome

**Summary**: He told her she belong to him, she told him she didn't mind.

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Guess Who's Back

* * *

"Aido's been down lately, wonder why?" whispered Ruka.

'It's to be expected." a smooth voice cut in.

Ruka looked over her shoulder and asked,"Why's that?"

"Because it's almost been a year since Kagome left, his birthday, in a couple days marks a year." the smooth voice stated again.

"I see your point Kaname-Sama." Ruka siaid after the explication. "How long until she gets back?"

"When she left she said a year an a half to two years, she didn't give an exact date when she would be returning to cross academy." Kanama informed.

"I see, but I hope she comes back soon. Kagome was always the cheerful one, always smiling no matter the circumstance, you could always find her smiling. giving advice when needed and she was always there if someone needed a shoulder to cry one." Ruka called with a small smile turning her gaze towards the sky she continued. "She's quite the unique vampire and it's no wonder Aido fell for her." she ended with a soft giggle..

"I know what you mean. She could make anyone smile, all she had to do was be in the room. Good thing Aido claimed her before she left." Kaname murmured.

" Wait, he claimed Kagome?!" Ruka asked in shock.

"Yes he did. Right before she left he claimed her. You should of saw the shock on her face when he told her she better not find a mate, because she was his and no one elses.' He said with a chuckle.

After a while of silence the moon dorm president turned towards Ruka.

"Dawn will be here soon you should retire for the night," Kaname silently ordered.

" Yes. Good Night Kanane-Sama." Ruka said then left the room to retire for the night, just as he said.

--**The next day**--(before the night class comes out)

--**Headmaster's Office**--

"It's been awhile headmaster Cross." came a voice in the shadows

"It's been almost a year hasn't it Kagome." the headmaster said acting serious (for once).

" Yah and it feels good to be back. I did come back half a year to a year earlier than expected, didn't I headmaster?" Kagome said while stepping out of the shadows revealing a beautiful young woman that stood about 5'2 with pale skin, slanted cat like eyes the color of sapphires that sparkled with a hint of silver. A small pert nose, fu;l blood red lips and small fangs glistened when she also had waist length raven black hair that shined with a dark blue tint. All in all she was quite the stunning beauty.

"Yes, that is true. So what can I do for you?" The headmaster asked with a smile on his aging face.

" I would like to be enrolled in school again, and I need a new uniform." Kagome said while giving a nervous laugh." My last one got ruined when I was on my way to get my clan, we got into a little mishap with a rouge vampire."

" I see." he called standing up from the chair he was sitting on from behind his desk. "Hang on and I'll go find one for you," he replied walking towards the closet a little ways away.

Kagome nodded her head and watched as the headmaster went to locate another uniform for her.

A couple of minutes latter he came back with the appropriate uniform." Here you go Ka..." but before he could finish his sentence Yuki came barging into the room.

"Headmaster have...oops.. I'm sorry to intrude." Yuki said when she noticed someone's back facing her.

Turning Kagome nodded towards Yuki. "It's alright, Yuki. I was just about to change and head down to the dorms."

.Getting over the shock of seeing the female Yukl adressed her. "Kagome! Your back!"

"Yup, It's nice to see you but you need to get down to the moon dorm gates." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

" Your right! I got to go!" Yuki yelled

"Oh and Yuki" called Kagome before Yuki could leave.

"Yeah?" questioned Yuki looking at Kagome.

" Don't tell anyone you saw me. It's going to be a surprise." Kagome told the girl who was almost out the door.

"Alright!" Yuki yelled running out the door and down the hall.

"Headmaster, I'm going to use the bathroom to change then I'm going to head to the moon dorm. I'll start class tomorrow. I'll see you later" She told him.

"Alright than." called the headmaster.

Kagome nodded her head walking out of the room and towards the bathroom to change.

Heading down to the moon dorm Kagome dropped off her things and looked around, class for the night class had just started so Kagome being the bored person that she was and didn't wan't to sit around and do nothing decided that it would be a good idea to explore the campus, and then she could go bug the hell out of Zero until the night class was out.

Boy was this going to be fun!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Claim On Me**

**Important AN:**

This story belongs to **YukimuraShuusuke Girl**

Inuyasha and Vampire Knight Crossover.

Pairing: beginning is Aido and Kagome than it's going to be Kaname and Kagome

Summary: He told her she belong to him, she told him she didn't mind,

* * *

Chapter 2: reunited at the Moon dorm

* * *

"Why the hell do classes have to be so long!" Kagome said to herself as she was walking around campus. "I didn't think the classes were this long!" she whispered with a sigh.

"Stop whining! The night class will be out in about a half hour," Kagome heard Zero yell at her.

"Sooorry!Jezz! You don't have to bite my head of you jerk!" Kagome yelled back while shooting a glare at Zero's head.

Zero turned his head to stare at Kagome and returned the glare with one of his own.

The glares were so strong you could practically see fire burning in the depths, as they willed the other to, mentally, blow-up.

"Kagome why don't you just go to the moon dorm and wait for everyone there. Zero and I have to go and make our rounds." Yuki suggested with a sigh.

Zero and Kagome had been sending rude remarkes at each other for over an hour and frankly she was tired of it.

Kagome shrugged her shoulder, "Whatever!" she called turning and walked away she stopped briefly and looked over her shoulder towards Zero and smirked before she continued on her way towards the moon dorm.

Zero turned and narrowed his eyes at the back of Kagome's head before inwardly rolling his eyes and continuing his patrol of the school grounds. What no one actually knew was that he liked the little arguments that they got into together. She was different from the other females and he liked that. And he would never admit it but he had come to care for the young vampiress like a sibling. That was a secret that he would never tell, especially to her.

--**Moon dorm--**

Kagome stretched her arms as she entered the dorm and went towards one of the couches in the main room." Well night class should be over by now, Hope everyone is happy to see me."

Lying down with a feet propped up on the arm rest of the couch she was occupying Kagome sighed and waited till the night class to get back. She couldn't wait to see them again.

It's been a long time.

Too long and she was happy to be back.

She just hope that they were just as happy to see her.

--**With the Night Class**--

"Well that was a boring class." One of the night class members spoke with a exhausted sigh.

"Yah, I thought they would at least do something worthwhile this year instead of giving us lectures." Another night class member complained, as they opened the door to the moon dorm with the rest of the night class members behind them.

The other's were just tired. All they wanted to do was go to their room and rest.

Well that was the plan until they got an unexpected surprise.

--**With Kagome**--

Lying in the same position and dozing off a bit out of pure boredom Kagome was startled when she heard voices on the other side of the door and then the door opened.

Kagome jumped to her feet when she saw the night class members come piling in.

With a smirk Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the group.

After watching the group silently for a while not one of them notice her presence.

'I guess I'll have to make my presence known since they haven't taken notice of me yet!' she thought to herself as she saw Kaname come through the door with Aido and Ruka she decided now will be the best time to make her presense known.

"Well I know you all have a lot on your mind, but that doesn't mean you all can just ignore me. And I came all this why to see you all. How rude" she called in a teasing tone as everyone in the room turned their attention to me.

Kagome rose an eyebrow when all they did was stare at her like she grew a second head,

"Well it's nice to see all you too." I said in a sarcastic voice as everyone still stared at me. "What do they have a staring problem or something"

Out of nowhere I heat a loud "Kagome" and arms wrapped around my waist and twirled me in the air.

"Aido!! Put me down!" She yelled at him as Kaname just smirked at us as did the rest of the night class.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon again Kagome." Kaname's smooth voice cut in through some of the other night class members laughing at my expense.

"I got done early and decided to come back." she explained as Aido stopped spinning her and put his arms around her waist.

"Well it's nice to see you again. Your old room is still there with your things."Kaname explained to me.

"So when did you get back, Kagome?" Asked Ruka.

"I got here a little after dusk. I was bored waiting for classes to be over." I told them.

"What did you do while you waited?"Aido asked sittling down on the couch and putting his arms around me as I sat was put in his lap.

A wicked smirk grace her blood red lips."I went and visited Zero." was my simple reply.

"You mean more like pester, don't you?" stated Kaname with a raised brow.

She laughed nervously."What would give you that idea?" Kagome asked innocently, too innocently.

Ruka smirked, "So what did you do to bug him?" she asked.

"Nothing too bad, I just kept asking questions... over and over again until he blew up. That's all I did. Why do you ask?" She answered and most of the night class started laughing.

"You're about the only one who can make him do that, you know that right?!" One of the night class members said to her.

"Sango! That's not true." She stated in a whinny voice, as Sango just continued to laugh.

"That's enough excitement tonight. We all can resume this tomorrow evening. It's already dawn. Time to go retire for the night." Kaname stated trying to get them settled down.

The night class agreed and said their good nights (Sorta) and left to go to their rooms.

* * *

Hope you like it.

--Review--

Kagi-chan


	3. St Xocolates day pt 1

**Your Claim On Me**

**Important AN:**

This story belongs to YukimuraShuusuke Girl

Inuyasha and Vampire Knight Crossover.

**Pairing**: beginning is Aido and Kagome than it's going to be Kaname and Kagome

**Summary**: He told her she belong to him, she told him she didn't mind,

* * *

**Chapter 3**: St. Xocolates Day Part 1!

* * *

--O**ut side Moon Dorm**--

.

.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning, the birds were chirping and...yelling.

Yes there was yelling.

Lots of feminine shrieks and shouts for the moon dorm males were heard.

All of the noise just made it clear what today was...

That's right everyone it is indeed St. Xocolates day.

--**Inside the Moon Dorm**--

.

.

"What is with that racket!" kagome asked no one in particular, while opening the cutains in her room to look out of the window.

"Stupid Sun" Kagome thought closing her eyes, after a while she opened them again, squinting against the rays of light before focusing on the crowd of girls at the gate entrance.

Yawning Kagome scratched the side of her head lightly and gazed out

"Hhmmm. Must :yawn: be St. Xocolates day. I'm up now and most likely won't be able to get back to sleep. Where is Yuki and Zero, aren't they supposed to be keeping the day class members at bay?" Kagome questioned herself as she got dressed in to her night class uniform, and then leaving her room to go down into the main room in the dorm.

An unbridled grin formed on her lips as thoughts of tonight filled her head well more or less thoughts of torturing Zero.

.

.

"Stupid day class girls can't keep it down" Kagome mumbled to herslef as she entered the main room.

Hearing a soft chuckle from behind her Kagome knew exactly who it was without having to turn to confirm it.

"Good morning, Kaname. What are you doing up so early?" Kagome asked taking a seat and tying to cover up her embarassment by being caught mumbling to herself.

"I could be asking you the very same thing." Replied Kaname as he sat beside her on the couch throwing her a teasing grin.

Sighing Kagome nodded her head. "I couldn't sleep with all that racket outside the gate, now could I?" Kagome asked lying her head on the back of the couch and turned to glance at the moon dorm president.

Kaname glanced at Kagome before he smiled lightly at her. "I guess not. So are you going somewhere or are you just down here for no reason at all." Kaname asked her.

Kagome dark blue eyes stared deep into Kaname's mesmerizing brown eyes for a while before she forced her eyes away and shrugged her shoulder trying to hide her face from the president.

"I was going to get something to eat then I'll probably find a book to read or something. I don't know then maybe afterwards, if those harpies will keep their beaks shut, I'll take a nap." Kagome stretched her arms and legs out and glanced at Kaname. "And yourself?"

Shrugging Kaname turned his head to the side, "I am not sure probably catch up on some reading as well."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head.

Kaname glanced at Kagome and lightly shook his head, No matter how much he was attracted to and possibly even loved the young vampiress the fact of the matter was that she was claimed and off limits. Aido was his friend and he would not do anything that would hurt him.

Hearing a growling Kaname turned to look at Kagome with a raised brow fighting the urge to grin when Kagome blushed cutely.

"I did say that I was hungry" whined Kagome as she crossed her arms and stood up.

Kaname smirked with a light chuckle. "So shall I escort you to the kitchen and give you some company so you won't get bored." He asked her, knowing her too well.

She nodded." That would be nice." she sighed getting to her feet and offering a hand to help Kaname up as well, which he took gratefully.

"How can everyone sleep with all that racket outside?" She questioned him as they headed towards the kitchen.

"We can't" was heard from behind them.

Kagome and Kaname turned around to see Ruka, Sango, Kain, Aido, and Ichijo up on the stairway looking a little worse for ware Sango could be heard mumbling incoherently but every once in a while you could hear the words, 'kill' 'wake-up' and 'before dusk'.

Kagome gave them one of her best smiles and in a tone that was clearly way to cheery for the gloomy group she told them all "Gooooood Morning!"

The five vampires coming down the stairs, all sighed and said at the same time."How can you be so cheerfull so early in the morning."

Kaname chuckled at Kagome's antics from behind her.

Kagome just gave them all a questioning stares and just shrugged it off while grabbing Kaname's arm, since he offered to accompany her, and headed into the kitchen so she could get something to eat. (...er I mean drink)

* * *

Hope you like it.

Please Review...And Merry Christmas...

--Kagi-chan--


	4. Day 2 of St Xocolates

**Your Claim On Me**

**Important AN:**

This story belongs to **YukimuraShuusuke Girl**

Inuyasha and Vampire Knight Crossover.

**Pairing:** beginning is Aido and Kagome than it's going to be Kaname and Kagome

**Summary:** He told her she belong to him, she told him she didn't mind

* * *

**Chapter 4**: St. Xocolates Day! Part 2

* * *

A sigh drew everyone's attention as they all looked at the one resposible for the noise.

"When will they get a clue that we're not coming out and go away!" Kagome complained from her position on the couch her head was placed on Kaname's lap and her arms wrapped around the top part of her face so her eyes were buried in her forearm.

Kaname chuckled sofly and ruffled Kagome's head.

Aido glanced at the two of them before turning his gaze away, He knew he shouldn't be jealous because of the relationship between Kagome and Kaname but he couldn't help it. Kagome was beautiful inside and outside and had a great personality while Kaname was smart, he was charming and polite. He was the kind of guy that a girl like Kagome would be proud to take home to meet her parents. Oh and let's not forget the fact that Kagome and Kaname had been friends since before he had ever met her.

The others laughed at her actions.

"I don't think they will get a clue. They are too wrapped up in seeing the guys and getting some kind of attention from them that they can't seem to remember the most important fact." Ruka paused.

Kagome removed her hands and looked down her body at Ruka who was sitting on the arm of the couch that she and Kaname were occupying.

"And what would that be?"

"That we don't come out during the day time!" Ruka informed her.

Snorting Kagome draped her arms over her face again, "What those girl's need to do is get themselves some day class boyfriend and stop bugging the other night class students with their horrible screeching in the early morning." Kagome huffed.

Ruka laughed. " I know what you mean. The committee should be their soon, they always are."

Just as she said that a whistle went off and all the noise outside went down.

"Finally Yuki and Zero are here to make them stop those terrible noises." Kagome said with a sigh of relief as she stood up from her place and headed towards the curtains and looked outside.

"It seems Yuki is still having trouble making them leave. They seem to think she wants to keep the night class all the herself."

Shaking her head Kagome headed back towards the couch and flop back, head resting on Kaname's lap and her arms drapped over her face. It was like she never stood up.

"I feel sorry for her. She has to put up with those type of girls all day.' Kagome said with a light laugh.

"I guess if you put it that way we all should feel sorry for her." Ruka told her, as the others in the room nodded in agreement with her.

Aido stood up from his seat. "Since the noise went down a bit, I'm going to go back to sleep!"

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll go too!" called Sango as she stood up and followed Aido up the stairs.

Kagome looked at the stairs from the corner of her eyes and saw her best friend staring at the blond haired, blue eyed, Aristocratic vampire with a sort of longing in her brown eyes before she headed towards her room.

Furrowing her brows slightly Kagome didn't know what to make of the new discovery.

'Hm. Sango-chan, do you like Aido?' was her silent thought before she closed her eyes.

.............XX..................XX.................

**With Yuki and Zero**

.............XX..................XX.................

"It's morning why are they already waiting for the night class. Don't they know that the night class only comes out at night, yet." Yuki said to herself.

Getting up on the edge of the moon dorm walls, Yuki blew her whistle trying to get the girl's attentions.

"Everyone in the day class has classes now. Please go back to your classrooms." Yuki yelled out to the girls.

Turning her head Yuki saw a girl trying to climb up the wall in attempt to give the night class her chocolates.

"Hey!" Yuki called out to her she stopped when she saw that the girl was about to fall.

....

Zero sighed when he saw all the girls already at the gates waiting for those damn vampires.

Shaking his head he headed over towards the gates slowly but picking up his pace when he saw a stupid girl trying to climb the wall.

Seeing that she was about to fall he hurried over and caught the girl before she could make impact on the hard ground.

Looking up the girl was meant with the silver eyes of Zero.

"Um... thank you Kiryu." she whispered.

Shaking his head Zero levelled a look on the girls and addressed them in a way that had them frightened. " Let me tell you something. The night class never leaves the Moon dorm during the day. If you have something you want to give them, come back at twilight when they come out to attend class. If you make too much of a fuss this event that is held only once a year may be cancelled."

The girl's all walked off complainng about how mean Zero was as they headed back to class.

.............XX..................XX.................

**With Kagome and the night class **

**(Still day time.)**

.............XX..................XX.................

Kagome shook her head having heard what Zero said to the girls.

"I guess Zero won't be getting any chocolate from anyone." Kagome said with a smirk.

"Why do you say that?" asked Ruka.

Everyone looked at Kagome knowing she was the one with the most sensitive ears out of everyone. She could hear things that other people wouldn't be able to from great distances. They suspect it had something to do with a connection that she had with an Inuyoukai. After all Inu-youkai's were known for having the best sense of hearing and the best trackers out of all creatures that exist.

How this connection occured they never did find out and Kagome wouldn't tell them. She didn't even speak his name to them.

"Well all the other girls seem to be mad at him for making them leave the moon dorm gates to attend classes. But he might get one from Yuki and the girl that he saved!"

"Saved!" called Ruka as she looked at Kagome

"Hm. It would seem a very impatient girl had tried to climb the wall but slipped and fell. Zero saved her."

"Yeah but the two aren't the only one who is going to be giving him chocolates are they?" whispered Kaname

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Kaname.

"Hm" she replied

"You giving him a box?" called Kain curiously

"Sure. I have to give my favorite toy a treat, don't I?" called Kagome in a teasing voice

The others shook their heads with smirks or smiles.

.............XX..................XX.................

**Moon Dorm gates - **

**(Twilight)**

.............XX..................XX.................

"Attention please!" Yuki yelled out at the girls who were waiting to give chocolates to the person they liked.

The girls looked at Yuki.

Seeing their attention she told them to line up, and not to come out of the gates.

.............XX..................XX.................

"Wow! Everyone is really into it this year. This should be fun. I'm really awake now." came the voice of Aido.

" All right! We're about to start the event for St. Xocolat's day the girls from the day class will enter the gates for the Chocolate handoff Race! Night Class, please stand in front of your gate and receive as many chocolates as you can from the girl that are in line. Thank you for your cooperation! Oh And night class! Remember that this is not a joke! The girls are serious!" Yuki told the night class as they came out of the moon dorm.

"I've got to get all the chocolates!" Aido said running to his gate but before he could get there Kaname called his name which caused him to halt in mid step.

"Behave yourself. Do you inderstand?" Kaname said.

"Yes President Kuran." Aido said and went to get his chocolate.

"This kind of thing doesn't interest me." Shiki said walking towards the gates to head towards his first class but he was stopped by Kain.

"Come on, go to our gate." Kain told him.

.............XX..................XX.................

Glancing at the vampriss beside her Sango couldn't stop the jealous feeling that ate away at her heart. She knew it was bad to feel this resentment towards her friend but she couldn't help it, she was really envious of the younger girl. Kagome was smart, beautiful and had a heart of gold, the way she always seemed to help people, human, vampire or not it didn't matter to her what mattered was that if they were hurt ot needed help, she would help them.

No matter what.

Shaking her head Sango tried to banish such thoughts. And what made things worse was that she had Aido.

Kagome looked worriedly at her friend who seemed to be more pale than normal. "Are you feeling alright, Sango-chan?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sango called feeling lousy.

Here she was feeling jealous over her friend who never did anything to warrent such thoughts. But she couldn't help it.

"So, Kagome are you ok with Aido accepting chocolate from those girls." Sango asked as she turned her head towards the male in question only to grit her teeth in silent fury. 'Because I for one am not!'

Kagome shrugged her shoulder and glanced in Aido's direction, "I don't see why I wouldn't be alright. It's not like he likes them or anything. And we are not mates, yet!" she called turning to look at her friend.

Sango's eyes flashed at the mate part before schooling her features in a perfect mask of cheerfulness but it wasn't fast enough to escape Kagome's notice.

'But you are jealous, aren't you Sango-chan.' was her silent thought.

Kagome felt bad, she really did, had she known her friend was crushing hard on Aido she would never have accepted his claim, but, could she really have denied her own feelings for the aristocratic vampire if she had, in fact, known about her friends feelings for him.

The truth was... she had no idea and that thought alone made her feel horrible and to make things even worse was that, though, she did like Aido she could not deny the feelings that rose when she was with Kaname either. After all she had known Kaname even before Ruka, Aido, Kain and Ichijo entered.

She had been four almost five when she had met the nearly eight year old Kaname and six year old Yuki.

Than that event happened...

Mentally shaking her head Kagome looked over at Kaname who was speaking with Ruka while Aido continued to flirt with the day class girls.

Her clan and parents included, knew that she had adored the pure blood since they were young but they just did not know how deep her adoration for him ran. They thought she cared for him like a sibling, an older brother, but she knew that she did not see him as a brother.

Sighing softly and not wanting to be around anyone right now she walked off. She wanted to get as far away from everyone as she could so she could sort out her feelings and thoughts. She had to see if her feelings for Aido ran deeper than what she felt for Kaname, if they weren't than she had no choice but to have Aido remove his claim for she would not put him into a position where he would be second to Kaname in her heart.

It would not be fair to Aido.

And difinitely not to Sango who seems to really be in love with him.

.............XX..................XX.................

Taking Kagome's reaction the wrong way Sango removed her gaze from her friends retreating form.

"She's not ok with it." Sango said out loud to herself.

"Who's not Ok with what, Sango?" asked a voice from behind her.

Sango turned around to see Ruka and Kaname.

"Um... Kagome seems to be a little jealous." Sango said motioning to Kagome's form and then to Aido who was flirting with a couple of day class girls.

Kaname furrowed his brows knowing that there had to be more to Kagome reaction than simple jealousy after all he knew Kagome wasn't the type to be jealous.

Excusing himself he left to see if she was really okay.

"What did she say?" Ruka asked tilting her head.

"I asked her if she was ok with Aido accepting chocolates and Kagome said that she was but the way she walked off I would have to say that it differs from what she said." Sango explained.

"Hm. I don't think it's lealousy that caused her to react the way she did. She kind of seemed off a bit, like she was confused about some things. Well anyways we should get off to class." Ruka told her.

Sango nodded as she and Ruka walked off, heading to the school building where Kagome and Kaname entered into a couple of seconds ago.

.............XX..................XX.................

Kagome grinned when she saw Zero.

"Hey Zero!" she called

"What do you want you damn vampire?" He called boredly

Kagome smiled widened as she produced a box, "Oh don't be like that Zero. I just thought that my toy would want a snack." she teased tossing him a box of chocolates.

Zero scowled at being called a toy but knew that she was only teasing so he let it go...for now anyways. "Thanks."

Kagome waved as she headed into the school.

"Damn vampire!" called Zero softy as he turned and walked off.

Hearing the comment Kagome just grinned and shook her head.

'Zero' she thought fondly entering the school.

.............XX..................XX.................

Leaning against the side of the building Kaname waited patiently until Zaro left to approach Kagome.

Picking up his pace when he saw her about to reach their class he placed a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder to get her attention

Only when she turned to face him did he remove the light hold he had on her shoulder.

.............XX..................XX.................

Turning Kagome couldn't help the smile that tilted her lips at the sight of her childhood friend. "Hey Kaname!"

"Kagome. What seems to be troubling you? Sango seems to think it is jealousy!"

Sighing Kagome shook her head. "I am not jealous. I just needed some time to sort out my thoughts and my feelings!" she whispered softly.

Kaname blinked at that but didn't say anything and with a nod he opened the door to allow Kagome to enter first.

.............XX..................XX.................

Looking towards the door the teacher smiled when she saw who had entered.

"Kagome it's nice to see you again." one of the night class teachers said.

"Hey Onee-chan! It's nice to see you, again, as well." Kagome said with a smile, and unknown to her, she had, unknowingly, caused some of them to blush because of her beauty.

"I'll talk to you after class since class is just about to start." Kisa said to her sister. "Oh and good afternoon to you as well Kaname-sama!"

Kaname nodded his head and took a seat watching as Ruka and Sango entered followed by the other night class students.

Kagome walked over and sat in the seat between Sango and Ruka. She would have normally sat next to Aido, but, right now wasn't such a great time especially since she didn't know which one of the two males her feelings ran deeper for.

Aido glance at her silently before looking over at Kaname who was staring at the front of the class. He didn't understand why Kagome chose to abandon her regular seat beside him but he didn't like it.

Sango shook her head thinking her friend was mad about Aido's earlier flirting with the day class girls.

How wrong she was.

.............XX..................XX.................

Class went on as they always did and when the last class of the night finished, they were all ready to go back to the dorms.

As they all walked, talked and laughed with each other you would never have guessed that after tonight nothing would ever be the same again.

Nothing!

* * *

_I hope you guys like the chapter. _

_I tried to make it longer but I wasn't sure that it came out all the good._

_**AN:**_

_**I decided to focus on one story and complete it before working on another one. **_

_**So if you guys could vote on my profile that would be a big help!**_

_Please Review... _

_--Kagi-chan--_


	5. The claims removal

**Your Claim On Me**

**Important AN:**

This story belongs to YukimuraShuusuke Girl

Inuyasha and Vampire Knight Crossover.

Pairing: beginning is Aido and Kagome than it's going to be Kaname and Kagome

Summary: He told her she belong to him, she told him she didn't mind.

.............XX..................XX.................

A note to the flamers.

.............XX..................XX.................

**To the flamers:** I don't know what your problems are. What you don't get enough love or encouragement at home so you have to diss on other writers or is it that you are jealous that you lack **imagination** and **talent** so you have to put others down to make yourself feel good about yourself.

Well guess what flamers who don't like Kagome or crossovers with her, **news flash**, NO ONE IS MAKING YOU READ THE STORY...If you don't like her there is one simple solution are you ready for it....DON'T READ THE STORY THAT HAS HER HAS A MAIN CHARACTER...

And this is a special little note for whoever the hell had flamed Yuki-chan...Don't diss on Yuki-chan, she is an amazing writer. If you don't like someone's hard work than do them and yourself a favor and close the story or push the pretty little back button.

AND TO LEAVE SOMEONE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW A SUICIDE NOTE, THAT'S JUST...I don't even think there is a word for people like you.

As for you Yuki-chan, just keep writing those awesome stories that you write because many people enjoy reading them.

And for everyone else...Thanks for reading and reviewing...

--Kagi-chan--

* * *

**Chapter 5:** The claims removal

* * *

Kagome told the other's that she was heading to her room and she'll be back down later.

Everyone nodded and went towards either their own rooms or towards the living room to talk.

Opening her door Kagome took a sit on her bed and shook her head lightly before falling backwards on her bed so she could stare at her ceiling. 'What to do. I am so confused!' she thought as she turned to her side to look out the window. 'I wish Aniki was here!'

**Knock Knock**

Turning to her face her door Kagome sat up and told the person on the other side that they can enter.

The turning of the knob and the opening of the door revealed the person to be...Aido.

"Hey Aido" called Kagome as she smilied at the aristocratic vampire.

"Kagome !" he whispered walking into the room and taking a seat next to her. "Are you mad at me? Did I do something that..." Kagome raised a hand and laid it gently upon Aido's arm.

"No Aido. It isn't you, alright. It's me, I just have so many things going through my head right now that I am trying to sort out." called Kagome wrapping her arms around his neck and lying her head in his shoulder.

Aido shifted his body and wrapped his own arms around Kagome. Looking down upon her head Aido couldn't help the raging emotion that over took him whenever he was in Kagome's presence. Moving his head downward Aido slanted his lips over Kagome's in a passionate kiss causing Kagome to moan low in her throat. Taking that as an okay Aido pushed Kagome to lay on her back on the bed, never once removing his lips from hers.

"Aido" whispered Kagome when he removed his lips from hers. "We can't do this now!"

"And why not!" he called softly gazing into Kagome's eyes.

"Because" she whispered tuoving her head to the side to avoid looking into Aido's beautiful blue eyes. '_I am not sure If I love you more than I do Kaname. And I don't want to hurt you Aido. I do care for you a lot but...'_

"Kagome?" questioned Aido as he pulled away from the young vampriss on the bed and stood up. His eyes turned to the side. "It's because of Kaname, isn't it." he whispered turning around. "You love him more than you do me."

Kagome got to her feet, hands at her side. "Aido." she whispered weakly "I'm not sure who I care for more, I am just really confused right now. I just need some time to sort out my thoughts and my feelings before I do anything with anyone. Please,,,"

Aido clenched his fist tightly at his side as his eyes flashed. "You can have all the time you need, Kagome. I am removing my claim from you." he stated eyes glowing. "You are free to do whatever it is you want with whoever you choose," Aido snarled coolly with an air of cold indifference as he stood up from the bed. "You can have Kaname. I don't think we should be together anymore." he added before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Kagome chocked back a sob at Aido's words. She fell onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow. Tears fell from her closed eyes. She might have been confused about her feelings towards the pure blood vampire and the aristocratic vampire but she knew one thing...she cared for both of them and hearing Aido speak to her like she was the dirt beneath his shoes had hurt her more than anything has before.

.............XX..................XX.................

An hour later.

Kaname.

.............XX..................XX.................

Passing the hall that led to his room he stopped suddently when he heard soft sobs coming from the room he was standing next to. Turning around, worriedly, he knocked on the door. Hearing the sniffling Kaname opened the door and poked his head inside the room. The sight that greeted him caused his heart to lurch. There lying on the bed was Kagome, bathed in the moonlight, she looked like a fallen angel. Stepping inside he closed the door behind him and walked towards the bed and took a seat next to the crying angel and gently lifted her so she laid curled into his body.

"Kagome, what happened? Are you alright?" whispered Kaname as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Sniffing Kagome moved her head slightly to the side so that she could wrap her own arms lightly aroung the pure bloods waist, taking the comfort that he was offering for her.

"Aido broke up with me." she called.

Kaname narrowed his eyes. "Why, did he do that?" He called unconciously tightening his hold on Kagome. God help Aido if....

Kagome's soft voice broke Kaname's thoughts.

"It's my own fault that he left me, Kaname." She whispered pulling away from Kaname, her hands clenching at her side. "My feelings are complicated right now and my thoughts are a mess. And..." Kagome burst into tears not being able to continue not with Aido's cold words ringing in her head.

Kaname reached over and wrapped his arms around Kagome bringing her back into his arms. "Shh, it's okay Kagome. It's fine to be confused every now and then. Aido had no right to leave you for that!"

Kagome shook her head. "No Kanama, he did. He had every right to leave me. And I don't blame him for leaving. It's just that it hurt more than I had ever thought possible." Kagome sniffed "Especially the way he left. He was so cold. I've never seen him look like that before, lease of all having that look directed to myself."

Kaname moved his arms from Kagome and when she looked at him worriedly, thinking that maybe he was going to leave her as well. Kaname seeing the worry in her glassy eyes reassured her that he was never going to leave her. Standing from the edge of the bed he glided towards the head and took a seat before moving his body upwards and opened his arms.

Kagome wasted no time and crawled towards him. Kaname situated her in between his legs, her head resting on his thighs as she curled into his body, while one of his arms was wrapped around her body while the other was running long, slim, fingers through dark thick strands.

Taking in the warmth that also filled her with Kaname's presence Kagome closed her eyes and drifted to a dreamless sleep.

"Sleep well...Kagome-chan!" whispered Kaname as he closed his own eyes. He would stay the night with her.

............XX..................XX.................

End chapter

............XX..................XX.................

Hope this was a good chapter. I know it's short but I am currently trying to finish two other stories, three new ones and trying to help Crys-chan with one of her stories.

Again I hope you feel better Yuki-chan.

--Kagi-chan--


	6. Comforting the Fallen Angel

_Your Claim On Me_

**Important AN:**

**This story belongs to YukimuraShuusuke Girl**

**From here on out it's all original...**

**AN: **_Chapter one through chapter five was written by Yuki-chan but with a lot of changes_

_and things added but from here on out it will be my ideas, alright!_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the shows or characters used unless it's an OC_

**Anime/Manga: **_Inuyasha and Vampire Knight Crossover._

**Pairing:** _beginning is Aido and Kagome than it's going to be Kaname and Kagome_

**Summary:** _He told her she belong to him, she told him she didn't mind._

_............XX..................XX................._

**Chapter 6:**

_Comforting the_

_fallen angel_

_...........XX..................XX................._

Snuggling closer to the comforting form beside her, Kagome cracked open an eye and peered at the slumbering male. A small smile touched her lips briefly before it vanished. Carefully extracting her form from the pure bloods arms, Kagome headed towards the door briefly glancing towards Kaname's sleeping form before opening the door and stepping out, closing the door softly behind her.

Walking towards the stairs she saw that it was pretty early out and shrugged, she was hungry. Forcing herself to past the door she knew was Aido and Kain's she froze when a low moan meant her ears.

A feminine moan.

Shaking her head Kagome continued to walk making herself believe that maybe Kain was with a female, but halted when she heard a familiar voice whisper Aido's name.

A voice she knew all to well.

The voice of her best friend and older sister figure.

The voice of Sango.

Biting her lip to stop the forthcoming sob from escaping her lips, she pivoted on her heels and headed back to her room forgetting about her bodies need of the liquid that kept her going.

A masculine groan followed by another moan caused Kagome to bolt down the hall back towards her room and closed her door,

Leaning against the door Kagome clenched her fist. "Not even a day!" she whispered, tears falling from her eyes. "Not even a day!"

Kaname opened his eyes when he heard the sound of a door being closed and soft steps, knowing that Kagome was probably hungry, he closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet fragrants that belong to the young vampriss he was so in love with, but the sound of hurried steps had him snapping his eyes opened again and sitting up when the sound of the door was opened and than closed and the scent of salt water hit his nose.

kaname glanced at the distraught female leaning against her door and stood up. When he saw her tears, he was instantly on his feet and standing in front of her.

"What's wrong Kagome-chan?" he whispered

Kagome shook her head, "Nothing."

Kaname wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and escorted her back to her bed. "Are you hungry?" he asked "I could get you some blood tablets." he whispered guiding Kagome towards the bed. And not bothering to wait for an answer Kaname walked out of the room.

Kagome laid back on the bed and rolled so she could bury her face into her pillow as sobs shook her form.

Kaname growled when he found out what made his precious Kagome so distraught. Barring fangs at the closed door he proceeded down the stairs using his vampiric speed to grab several tablets and return to Kagome's room.

His fist clenched when he heard the muffled sobs even through the pillow. Approaching the bed, he placed the blood tablets onto the night stand and laid beside the younger vampire, wrapping an arm around her small frame.

"He couldn't even wait a day, Kaname. Why? Why did he do it? Why did she? She was my best friend!" cried Kagome as she turned to face the pure blood.

At that moment Kaname wanted nothing more than to go out and kill those fools for hurting his precious Kagome. She had been there for him since the start, always there. His first friend. His first crush. His first love. She was his everything and he would be damned if he let Aido get away with what he did. He and Sango both. They would pay for their transgressions. A soft whimper made the anger that he was feeling fade away to the back of his mind. Turning his gaze towards Kagome, his eyes softened, bringing one arm to wrap around her and the other to run through her hair.

"It will be alright Kagome-chan. Just cry." he whispered soothingly.

Kagome buried her face into Kaname's chest and did what he said.

She cried.

While Kaname held her.

Soothing her.

until a dreamless sleep claimed her.

Not noticing when the male whose arms were wrapped securely around her, kissed her forehead softly, whispering something in her ears lovingly before joining her in the world of sleep, forgetting about the blood tablets that were sitting on the nightstand.

_...........XX..................XX................._

**~Next day~**

_...........XX..................XX................._

Kagome awoke to the sounds of yelling but paid them no mind as she buried deeper into her pillow. Kaname sat at the edge of the bed his dark eyes staring intently at her. Hearing movements from outside of the room the pure blood vampire stood up, kissing Kagome's forehead and whispering to her that he would be right back, he swept out of the room.

Walking downstairs he was greeted by the rest of the night class, who were lounging around talking.

"Morning Kaname-sama" called Ruka as she notice the pure bloods arrival.

Kaname didn't bother to say anything as he glared at Aido and Sango but mostly Aido.

"What is it Kaname-sama?" called Aido noticing the moon dorm presidents stare.

"You could not even wait a day, could you Aido. Did Kagome-chan mean that little to you?"

Aido froze as did Sango. Kain looked at his cousin in confusion while Ruka glanced at Sango curiously when she saw how much the other female vampire had stiffen at what Kaname had said.

"I do not know what you are talking about?" called Aido.

"But I think you know of what I speak!" objected Kaname his lips pulling back slightly to reveal his pointy, sharp fang.

Before anything else could be said a pounding at the door alerted them to a visitor.

_...........XX..................XX................._

Kagome frowned and turned over to lay on her back. She could hear the confrontation downstairs and did not wish to be present any longer than she already had to be. And was thankful that she was different from all the other of her species for unlike them she could go into the sun, thanks to the blood of the one she calls big brother.

The Inu Taiyoukai, ruler of the western lands, Taishou Sesshoumaru, who was also under a guise of a human male in his mid twenties, and a multi millionaire, owner of the renounced Taishou corp and the world sought after bachelor. Woman killed just to have him glance their way.

Sighing Kagome stood up and walked over to her closet and pulled out a black long sleeve and a pair of black pants with a silver studded belt. Changing quickly, she walked over to her dresser and grabbed her brush to run it through her hair opting to leave it down. Lastly she grabbed her boots that had silver buckles and put them on.

Heading towards her side table Kagome grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number. When the person on the other end picked up, she told them she wished to be picked up right now. That she wanted to leave for a while.

When she got the okay from the person on the other end Kagome hung up the phone, grabbing her bag, Kagome slid her phone into the side pocket for easier access.

Opening her door Kagome stood at the top of the stairs and sighed when she heard the pounding at the door, and watched as Kaname walked passed the stairs to answer it. The rest of the night class were following him though she noticed that Aido and Sango were a bit behind the others.

Together.

The sight of them like that brought back the pain that she had felt since hearing their activities late last night or was it early this morning?

Kaname opened the door and blinked when he saw four good looking males standing at the door, two had white hair and amber-gold color eyes while the last two had dark hair.

The first white haired male was noticeably taller standing at about 6 feet 2 inches, his hair reaching his thighs with bangs framing his eyes. Perfect pale skin with no scars or blemishes, perfectly arched eyebrows, almond shaped eyes, a sharp nose, firm jawline and elegantly high cheekbones. Clad in a white armani suit did nothing to hide his well toned body and by the dreamy sighs he was getting, the girls must fall for this man quite frequently.

The second male was shorter about 5 feet 8 inches. His hair reached to his mid back and was not as silky looking as the older one. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a red tank top. And though he lacked the beauty of the first male, he held a boyish charm.

The third male had short black hair and violet eyes. He was dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt with two gold rings in his right ear.

The last male like the first male had the looks that would male girls fall over. While the first male was light this guy was the total opposite. Unlike the first male, this guy wore a black armani suit, his black hair fell to his waist in unruly waves. His dark eyes seem to suck your very soul from your body. Skin just as pale as any night walker made the vampires think that he was one of them except for the fact that he was in the sun.

"How can I help you gentleman?" asked Kaname smoothly

"We are here for Kagome, where is she?" called the tall white haired male

The other vampires, minus Kaname, seem shock by this and turned to look at Aido to see how he would respond to this.

They were stopped when said person spoke up.

"I'm here!"

At hearing her voice everyone turned towards the figure descending from the stairs.

Walking towards Kaname and the door, Kagome greeted each of the males with a hug before turning to introduce the three men to her classmates.

Kaname glanced at each male that was introduced.

Taishou Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha

Houshi Miroku and Kumo Naraku

Inuyasha pulled out two black cloaks and handed them to Kagome who took them and gave one to Kaname who blinked at the gesture before taking the clothing, though curious ar rhe gesture. Surely she was planning on going out in the sun was she.

Seeing the look Kagome hid a smile that wanted to break free and how cute Kaname looked with that expressjon on his face Putting the cloak on Kagome motioned for him to do the same thing. Once the cloak was on, Kaname blinked once again but in shock when something seem to happen, something that he was unfamiliar with and looked towards Kagome who wore a smile.

"Were going out, The cloak would protect you from the light of the sun. I created it!"

Seeing the curious expression painted across Kaname's face caused a smile to tilt Kagome's lips before she told him that she would explain it later to which the pure blood nodded his head.

Turning Kagome told Ichijo that he was in charge until Kaname came back to which the Takuma nodded his head, still confused by the days happenings, but one thing he knew for sure was the something happened last night between Aido and kagome.

Something bad.

"Well let's go!" called Kagome as she pulled the hood of the cloak over Kaname's head before grasping his hand and pulling out of the moon dorm and behind the four men.

Kaname stared at the young woman beside him and smiled softly.

He couldn't see why Aido broke up with Kagome but he didn't care, the Aristocratic vampire screwed up by letting the single most amazing woman to ever walk the Earth, go, but as they say one mans trash is anothers treasure, or something like that and that is exactly what Kagome is.

A treasure.

Someone meant to be held and cherished.

Adored and protected.

And he wanted to be the one for her.

Tightening his grip on her hand he vowed that no one will ever harm her again.

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes back ahead of him, a smirk tilting his lips. He had been watching the vampire since he opened the door. He saw every reaction that passed his face when Kagome arrived and even now.

And if they was one thing he was sure of, it was this...This Kaname, was deeply in love with his imouto-chan and he knew that though her feelings were confused right now, in time, he was sure that she would be mated with this pure blood.

He was sure of that and he was never wrong.

So with one last glance at the couple, Sesshoumaru ushered them towards the black limo that was waiting by the gates.

Destination unknown but none of them cared at the moment.

_...........XX..................XX................._

_End_

_chapter..._

_...........XX..................XX................._

**So what will happen next time on, 'Your Claim on Me' stay tuned to find out. **

**Next chapter:** _How would Kaname first time out in the sun be? Will he like it? And what's this Aido wants Kagome back? Ruka finds out about Kaname's love for Kagome. Will this cause trouble? And what is Sango up to? _

_Until next time...._

_Review,_

Kagi-chan


End file.
